1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a device and method, and more particularly, to a device and method for drying a film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile or portable electronic equipment is widely used. Mobile electronic equipment includes small electronic devices such as mobile phones, and recently, tablet personal computers (PCs), which are widely used. Such mobile electronic equipment includes a display unit to provide a user with visual information such as an image in order to support various functions. Recently, as other parts for driving the display unit become smaller, the importance of the display unit in the electronic equipment is increasing and a structure that may be bent (e.g., that is flexible) to have a given angle (or curve) is also being developed.
Various types of such a display unit may be formed. In this case, a film may be used as a component of the display unit according to a manufacturing process or according to an operating environment after manufacturing. For example, in the process of manufacturing the display unit, it is possible to use various types of film in order to simplify the manufacturing process and to shorten a manufacturing time. In this case, if the film contains an impurity or if an impurity settles on the surface of the film, there may be a decrease in quality of the display unit.